A Present for Raditz
by daughterofrisingsun
Summary: Will Bardock figure out what Raditz REALLY wants for Christmas? AU.


A/N: I had a request to do a Christmas story so this one-shot is dedicated to raditzfan2011.

I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Have you decided on a Chistmas present for Raditz?" Bardock's mate Selori questioned.

"Guess I'll get him a comb," Bardock said flatly.

"Bardock, you got him a comb last year! You cheap-skate!"

"So, how about a matching hairbrush?" the scar-faced warrior suggested.

"Bardock!"

"Well, if I get him him a mirror we'll never get him away from it!" Bardock teased.

"That's NOT funny, Bardock! It wouldn't kill you to take time out to buy your own son a decent Christmas present."

"I'll buy him _something_...**tomorrow**!" the short black spiky haired warrior growled.

"You'd better!" Selori warned.

...

At the royal palace of Vegeta-sei, Nappa was having his own problems...

Four-year-old Prince Vegeta was trying to decide exactly where to put his very own Christmas tree.

"A little to the left, Nappa!" the prince insisted.

"Your _OTHER LEFT_, you big bald buffoon!" the young Saiyan royal complained.

The huge Saiyan was struggling with the enormous tree the Saiyan prince had chosen for his own room. He'd already moved the blasted thing four times but Vegeta still wasn't satisfied. No doubt the tree wouldn't be half as heavy if the heir to the throne hadn't piled on all his decorations _before_ he decided where to display it.

"Nappa, just sit it in front of the window," Vegeta sighed.

"_THAT'S WHERE IT WAS TO START WITH!"_ the Saiyan elite shouted in exasperation.

"Well, I didn't like it there before. NOW I do," the prince smirked.

Nappa gave a deep sigh of relief, he was glad **that** was over! Now he could go back to doing his real job, guarding the Prince of Vegeta-sei.

"You 're not finished yet, Nappa!" Vegeta informed him.

"NOW WHAT?" Nappa snarled.

"YOU will watch how you speak to the Prince of All Saiyans!" Prince Vegeta sniffed imperiously.

With a look of pure deviltry in his eyes, the young prince pointed to two boxes filled with strings of outdoor Christmas lights.

"Nappa, You are to hang these out all over the outside of the palace. Start at the West wing and work your way back here", Vegeta ordered.

With a muffled curse, the burly Saiyan tucked a box under each arm and flew to the roof of the palace.

After nearly falling off the palace roof once, shocking himself twice and shorting out all the power in the entire palace for several hours, a weary Nappa finally had all the lights Vegeta had given him strung out over the palace. He stepped back to observe and shook his head at the gaudy display.

"That looks absolutely horrible!" Nappa exclaimed.

"You're right, Nappa. Get up there and take them all _down!_ " Vegeta ordered.

"Stupid Christmas traditions! Just wait if I see some some fat jolly human walking around in MY house!" Nappa snarled.

What had possessed King Vegeta to adopt these absurd customs?

...

Selori sighed with disappointment as she looked under the tree. Only her present was sitting there, Bardock knew better than to forget to get his mate a gift for Christmas. It was a good thing she had went out and bought Raditz a new pair of boots and a new scouter. Christmas was just a day away and Bardock had yet to purchase anything fo his son.

...

"Hey, Raditz! Dad's getting me one of the new pods that just came out. What are YOU getting for Christmas?" a dark-skinned young Saiyan asked the spiky long-haired teen.

"That's all you spoiled brats think about! What all your parents are going to buy for you!" Nappa snorted as he stomped onto his front porch and slammed his door shut as soon as he entered his home.

Bardock just happened to be standing a few feet away unseen by his son. _'Yeah. Let's hear what you're gonna expect for Christmas, Brat!'_ the Saiyan warrior thought to himself.

"I don't care about any _things_, Turles," Raditz sighed. "I'd just like to spend some time with my dad. He's always off on some mission or another. And when _he's_ here I always seem get sent off. I barely see him anymore. To have a whole DAY with my dad would be the best Christmas present I could get."

Bardock's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. His brat didn't want some expensive present to show off... just time with _him_...

...

Selori growled in disgust as Raditz unwrapped and thanked her for the gifts she had bought for him. Bardock hadn't bought the poor boy a thing!

Bardock came into the room with a mysterious smile on his face. Raditz looked up questioningly.

"Let's go, Brat!" Bardock called out.

"Where are we going, Father?" Raditz asked.

"I thought we'd go hunting this morning and then we'd stop over at Aspara's for a little spar and then we'd...Well, we'll do _something_ after that! I thought we'd just spend the_whole_ day together, Brat!" Bardock suggested.

Raditz leapt to his feet, his eyes lighting up,"All right! This is the best Christmas EVER!"

Selori shook her head and smiled as she watched her mate and her son take off into the sky. So Bardock really did get their son what he wanted most of all.

...

...

So, what'd you guys think? Let me know.


End file.
